1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a stereoscopic image display device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
With the recent advancements in digital display technology, display devices are capable of providing a high-quality image on a relatively large screen. Additionally, display devices are capable of displaying a stereoscopic image exhibiting realistic effects, thereby satisfying various display sensory demands of viewers of the displayed media.
Generally, display devices for displaying stereoscopic images of an object in three-dimensions do so by using binocular parallax. Binocular parallax is generally regarded as the most significant factor for recognizing a displayed image in three-dimensions. In order to achieve this effect, display devices use a scheme that spatially separates left and right images with an optical device, thereby enabling the display of a stereoscopic image.
Since stereoscopic image display devices divide an image into a left frame image corresponding to a left eye and a right frame image corresponding to a right eye, they require a driving speed faster than that of general display devices. In order to reduce or remove the effect of cross-talk, which may result from a difference between the response time of the liquid crystal display and the rate at which image data is input to the display, a black image may be inserted to both images. When inserting a black image into the images, stereoscopic display devices require a faster driving speed. As a result, brightness of the displayed image is reduced.